staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2487
February *1: Mark Calrissio leader of the Silverstone Remnants allies with various criminal organizations, such as the Black Sun and leaves Silverstone . *23: The Royal Empire of Sniveria authorizes a nuclear strike on Shrine *28: Chensin base is hit by an RES nuke and 2.1 million are killed, the Shrine Republic vows a full retaliatory invasion and flattening of Sniveria . March *8: Super-Hurricane: Shalimar crashes into the North American east coast kills 2,572 and destroys the entire city of New St. Louis *15: Fulsoff gains independence from AVS and the UTSEA . *17: 70 SR Squadrons invade Sniveria in Operation: Hendergotten ''(Our Retribution) *30: ''Stellar Alderman a UTSEA painting is sold for U$9,000,000,000, the Aritist: Cam Braun dies soon after. April *5: Shrine Republic imposes a 23% tax on all goods within Klorus in order to fund their war machine on Sniveria *16: The city of Selareu, Klorus begins protesting the Shrine Republic taxes. *17: Abbadosi King: Furyusn Nussn imposes a 50% food tax due to increasing famine in the capitol *18: Henegan Ardenne is arrested by Northsphere Police for his role in the Josminian Enclave Terrorist attacks of 2483-2487 he is charged with Communications crime and is sentenced to ten years. *30: The Boreluzian Federation sends troops to Sniveria in retaliation for the Nuclear attack against Shrine. May *8: Basaran Kiev increases Shrine Republican military Forces on Kanderarch from 370,000 to 785,000 troops. *11: Dr. Edgar Higgs of SkyTech designs the HK-91 Interceptor *19: Kallen Redsankela flees from Tygotan and is ceases to be Kalingrad of that planet *24: SSTO begins open trade with the Shrine Republic June *8: The SkyTech Solarsite Shielded Star probe successfully lands on the Sun. *9: Spitter Grei (Son of Lidel Grei) is born in Brelyent, Hyperius *13: The Gelded Knights and the Amgis Horde clash in rural areas on planet Capricon *28: Anika Saller leader of SkyTech dies from food poisoning (2444-2487) She is replaced by Cheyanne Makenishi July *11: The HK-91 Interceptor makes it's first successful test flight and the UTSEA quickly orders thousands to be produced. *14: SSTO enacts a trade embargo with the Royal Empire of Sniveria in response to their Nuclear strike on Shrine *31: PMFT 2487 Garrek Series, 21 people are killed in a terrorist attack by Sniverians including one player, "Jamen Rund" (2450-2487) August *10: The 8038th Year of founding Parade is held in NTC, Shrine. *14: The Royal Empire suspends selling rare Sniverian ores to SSTO. *18: Tau Ceti Station successfully reaches a surplus on government spending after 5 years of debt. September *8: Vyrian World Master: Shadu Ba'Tadu is replaced by his brother Kaduhu Gandu *19: A Nuclear plant in Munky, Antioch explodes killing 7,129 people and irradiating the area for fifty years. October *20: The "Union Informant" stops publishing physical papers after 466 years of print. *30: Williamsburg President: Gawahir Al-Ghazzawy is assassinated (2453-2487) by anti-Earthborn extremist soldiers plunging Williamsburg into 19 years of anarchy. November *6: Greater Prosperia secedes from the Terran Ascendency *10: Greater Prosperian militiamen assault the capitol of Antioch and lose 2,041 of the 3,000 forces sent there. *25: Sniveria attempts a second strike on Shrine, the missile is destroyed by Wertias Opop's Ship, the Shrine Republic begins glassing large parts of Sniveria, SSTO withdraws all aid from the SR. *27: Ascendent Guardian Infantry besiege Greater Prosperia, all 17,953 members are killed either from suicide or the fighting. December *28: Kal'hu leader of Kyleria during the Emeraldii Great War is charged with war crimes and executed in Borales (2290-2487) Category:Years